legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Conrad
Leo Conrad is a fictional character from Zoids: Wild ZERO. He is the main protagonist of the series. Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Leo Conrad made a debut as a former prisoner of the Knights of Gjallarhorn. Suddenly, he and Sally Land escaped togther. In order to make it to Lady Yuinshiel Asteria by piloting the Millenium Falcon, he headbutts Hajime Busuzima. After they make a successful escape, he and Sally left the KOG HQ together. After making it to the The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion, he and Sally met Yuishiel Asteria for the first time. During the first meeting, he and Sally Land met the Symphogear heroines and their friends for the first time. When Tekkadan met Transylvanian Business, he and Sally Land became mortified that they can become the sacrifice vessels if they die of saving our heroes. Suddenly, he and Sally Land were greeted by Decode Talker, Encode Talker, Backup Secretary, Backup Operator, Bugs Bunny, and Midori. Leo and Sally were accompanied by them after Yuinshiel Asteria had instructed them. Leo and Sally wanted to pilot Wild Liger. However, he and Sally told a story to the heroes about what happened in the past that he and Sally Land became the victimized experiments in order for him and Sally Land to be sacrificed to upgrade the power of Death Saurer just before all of countless species are no more, including Pokemon, Digimon, and many species. Allies and Enemies Allies: Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Shirabe Tsukuyomi, Kirika Akatsuki, Miku Kohinata, Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto, Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack, Ruuji Familon, Arashi (Zoids), Midori, Heero Yuy, Kira Yamato, Setsuna F. Seiei, Bugs Bunny, Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build, Milinda Brantini, Dominic Toretto, Greg Heffley, Tsubomi Kido, Wade Owen Watts, Shouya Ishida, Hei (Darker than Black), Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Soichi Isurugi, Misora Isurugi, Sawa Takigawa, Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim, Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron, Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen, Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin, Suzuka Kamiki, Gas-House Gorillas, Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease, He Jin, Hyde Kido, Bastion Misawa, Horrid Henry, Mirei Mikagura, Etemon, Volcamon, Futaba Ichinose, Chitose Karasuma, Kenzo Tenma, Kudelia Aina Bernstein, Atra Mixta, Sally Land, Seraphimon, Cherubimon (Good), Ophanimon, Guardian Eatos Enemies: Gunther Prozen, Thaddeus Valentine, Hajime Busuzima, Thornheart (deceased; killed by Milinda Brantini), Dr. Ellie Staple, Kain (RESTOL Special Rescue Squad) (deceased), Flinty McCallahan (deceased), Greta Hideg, Matori, Dr. Zager, Gozu (Pokemon), Mikie Okamine, Masakuni Mido, Jail Scaglietti, Gabby Jay, Alva, Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm (formerly), Rustal Elion, Carta Issue, Iok Kujan, Gallus Bauduin, Elek Falk, Iznario Fareed, Nemo Baklazan, Julieta Juris, Wolf Rocky, Knight Unryuji (formerly), Shia Kijima, Wilfrid Kijima, Saga Adou, Swartz, Uhr, Ora, Tid, Great New Empire Gallery Leo Conrad.jpg Leo Conrad and Sally Land.jpg Category:Pilots Category:Characters from the Zoids Universe Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Hevenburg Force Mecha corpus Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that Luigi777 is Neutral towards Category:Supporting Characters Category:Enemies of Knights of Gjallarhorn (Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Allies of The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion (Crossover War Heroes) Category:Allies of Tekkadan (Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Roleplaying Category:Symphogear Heroines' Friends Category:One Time Main Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sho Nogami Category:Characters in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Category:Bugs Bunny's Friends Category:Leo Conrad and Sally Land Category:Love Interests of Sally Land Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Humans Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Nicest Characters